Temproid
Information MkVII "Temproids" are reploid descendants created by mankind upon the discovery of Tempo. Based on his chassis core, they were originally carbon copies of him, although numerous chassis models were later released, with even later female type modifications or "fmods" coming out. Inside of the community that developed the Temproids they are instead known as Ark Machines, as they are secretly built to possess enough computerized genetic data within a portion of their core to revitalize a breeding population of their animal basis (in Human-based Temproids this is instead important Human figureheads). Due to the massive number of species needing to be brought back to life the scientists are left stumped as to which ones to bring back first. It was here that the Ark Machines were truly built: Making a game out of it, each dying Temproid would inadvertently dump their genetic memory data which would then beam directly to the Revitalization Facilities. Most of these scientists do not believe in the concept that androids deserve freedoms or even personalities (having supported the construction of the Throwbacks that came before); this seemingly cruel procedure of restoring organic life at the cost of mechanical life was in their way a style of subjugation of the mechanical beings that they felt ought to simply serve mankind, while the wars between the Temproids would also hopefully show the citizens of the world the importance of keeping the rapidly-growing robot community in check by prohibiting true intelligence. When Dr. Merganser came up with a solution (albeit temporary) to the various maverick viruses by combining two Temproid bodies into one, thereby doubling their available anti-virus software, the original Temproids began to be slowly phased out, effectively disappearing over the next 112 years. thumb|left| Joe Temproid Joe This medium chassis is the primary Temproid design and the one that is the carbon copy of Tempo. They are, as their name suggests, simply average in skills, standing at a height of 5'7" (excluding additional modification parts added on after the original build). Prime examples of the chassis are Molten Slug and Zephyr Quetzal. The chassis is named in honor of the Sniper Joe line, as well as being a reference to the term "average Joe". Nearly 70% of all Temproids are or started out as being Joe models, and they therefore make up the vast majority of Reploid society in the 45th century. Not only this but nearly all upgraded older reploids are placed into Joe chassis due to its overall versatility with little drawbacks. Those upgraded individuals who may require specific requirements due to their original design nature may instead receive different chassis as their new bodies, however. Mad Jackson.png|Mad Jackson Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|Gigawatt Cheetur Phono.png|Phono Return Necromanubiser.png|Return Necromanubiser Savage Lotor.png|Savage Lotor Secret Daubentonia.png|Secret Daubentonia Tease Premnas.png|Tease Premnas Timid Fennec.png|Timid Fennec Zephyr Quetzal.png|Zephyr Quetzal Josephine The Josephine is the fmod chassis of the Joe. To give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. Its name is simply the female form of the name Joseph, which Joe is short for. Fever Ubasti.png|Fever Ubasti thumb|left| Kramer Temproid Kramer The Lanky chassis has had its lower torso extended, as well as the upper arm and leg struts. Initially built to take over the work in warehouses, where they can more easily reach high level items. However, those Kramer models that choose not to serve in this role many times had the weight of their bodies reduced, giving them long reaches and agile forms. It is the Kramer model that is almost exclusively chosen for the various bird-themed Temproids around the world. This chassis is the group that most commonly extend their head away from the body. Prime examples of the chassis are Ashen Fireweed, Balance Thoth and Rotate Gyraffe. The chassis is named in honor of Cosmo Kramer, a primary character from the 1990s sitcom show, Seinfeld. Balance Thoth.png|Balance Thoth El Fin.png|El Fin Sarah The Josephine is the fmod chassis of the Kramer. Like the other fmods, to give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models; in Sarahs this synthetic hair is usually quite long in comparison to the Josephines, which more often are shorter hairstyles. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. Its name is a reference to the book ''Sarah, Plain and Tall by Patricia MacLachlan. thumb|left| Ben Temproid Ben The Ben is the original bulky chassis, built with an intent of sturdiness and immovability, leaving them to often excel in rolls such as security guards and other defensive rolls. To compensate for increased armor plating the torso has been converted into large armored spherical section while the rest of body is built to better support this sphere's weight. The larger size and weight of the body required larger shoulder turbines to properly power the Ark Machine. Because of its slow overall speed the models were built to be capable of pulling in their limbs and head and rolling around as a ball, shifting their weight inside the sphere in just the right way to alter their own course. The chassis was quickly deemed too bulky to do enough good despite the significant armor increase; within 45 years of its induction it was already being phased out in lieu of the less armored but more agile Jock chassis. Prime examples of the chassis are Bias and Overlooked Mite. The chassis is named in honor of Big Ben. Bertha The Bertha is the fmod chassis of the Ben. Due to the very nature of the Ben it is modified from, it does not appear particularly feminine. However it still possesses the normal alterations for fmods: altered eye design, synthetic hair in lieu of a helmet cap, smoothed heat sinks and two metal orbs placed into the chest; the body in the Bertha's case has not been smoothed or contoured much as to give it the appearance of a heavyset woman. In comparison to the numbers of the other chassis types, very few Berthas exist, numbering only into the tens of thousands. They are often given heavy lifting or culinary roles. Its name is a reference to Big Bertha. Coleman Colemans are the small chassis. The body is made compact for fitting into tight spaces or various other reasons. Many Coleman work in maintenance tunnels and in space aboard the few space stations or satellites floating above the planet that are still functional. Prime examples of the chassis are Laser Krill and Copy Flea. The chassis is named in honor of Gary Coleman. Small Chassis.png|Chassis directly off assembly line Drawn Wedgetang.png|Drawn Wedgetang Iapyx Iiwi.png|Iapyx Iiwi Pilot Naucrates.png|Pilot Naucrates Pinch Crayster.png|Pinch Crayster Max The Max is the large chassis, standing roughly twice the height and girth of the Joe. Typically Maxes were built with the intent for use in command positions, such as high-ranking members of the NeoHunters or generals amongst the Repliforce; as such they are fairly few in number, although they are often seen about as one of their numbers are often placed within the various organizations. Many dinosaur-themed Temproids also utilize the Max chassis, as do the various whale-themed individuals. Prime examples of the Max chassis are Commander Synth, General Tankur, Rockroller Assaultasaurus and Steam Typus. The chassis' name is an abbreviation of "maximum height", intended to sound more like a name in a manner congruent to the stylization of the various other chassis types. It is also intended to reference High Max. Maxine The Maxine is the fmod chassis of the Max. To give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. However, it is still given a regal design to invoke authority as they, too, are intended for command roles throughout Temproid society. Its name is simply the female form of the name Maxwell, which Max is short for. Jock The Jock is the brute-class chassis, produced ~50 years later than most of the other models with the intention to fully replace the outmatched Bens. Built as a physical powerhouse, their upper arm struts have been thickened exponentially, while their torso is also larger to support more circuitry and other such necessary parts. They could be considered the middle ground between Joe and Ben chassis in terms of torso thickness, allowing them to possess enhanced durability while not greatly affecting their agility and overall mobility factors. A prime example of the Jock chassis would be Mono. Half-Jocks also exist, which are Joes that have altered themselves to possess Jock chassis parts — an example of this would be Stereo. The chassis is named as reference to the stereotypical member of the jock clique. Looming Manta.png|Looming Manta Sadistic Sobek.png|Sadistic Sobek Colossus The prototypical monstrous chassis. Very rarely used, they are twice as tall as even the Max. They are so massive that they cannot rightly support their own weight and top heaviness while standing, and therefore move about on all fours more often than not, simply using one of their two hands to manipulate objects whenever necessary. Used in major construction or deconstruction. A prime example of a Colossus chassis in-use would be Doubletake Goliathan, one of the series' intro stage bosses. The chassis is named in honor of the Colossus of Rhoades, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Reploids Category:Fan Reploids